Her Eyes A Shane Daughter Story
by JonasIsland
Summary: Shane's past is coming back to haunt him, in the form of a little girl named Abigail. This new dad is having a little bit of a difficult time, but can there be more drama with the mother down the line?
1. Chapter 1

No doubt it was those chocolate eyes. Those orbs, that jolted my memory like an electroshock to the heart. Those eyes were a stabbing reminder of what could have been, and now they were strolling back into my life.

I instantly knew who she was, just by those eyes. I had retraced my memory to figure out how this was even humanly possible. This was the reason I didn't have her anymore, this tiny little girl was the reason I didn't have my Ringo.  
"I'm Abigail," she smiled, a really big smile with crooked teeth. She was the most beautiful little girl my eyes had ever seen, and I'm not just saying that. She'd be ten…yeah ten.

"Yeah I know," I mumbled.

"I knew it! I knew you knew about me!" She hollered ecstatically. As much as I was blown away by her reality sunk in, where was Ringo because she needed to take this girl home? I couldn't take care of her; I have a life, and a good one that I don't want to ruin with a media mess saying I've got a mysterious child. Plus I had way too many important things going on in my life.

"No I didn't actually," I whispered, hoping she'd be quiet.  
"Are you going to invite me in?" She asked.

Bad idea, horrible idea, but what could I say? "Um yeah,"

She ran past me, dropping her backpack in the doorway. "Whoa, your house is huge."

"Um, yeah it is where did you come from?" I asked. She looked at me like I was an idiot, "No, I know that…but weren't you with your mom or something."  
"She told me to find you."

"Is there any way you can find her again?" I asked.

"Not really."

"Listen kid, it was really great to meet you, to even see you and find out of your existence and all but I really can't do this right now," I bit my lip.

"Mom said you had a big heart and that you'd let me stay…please you won't know I'm here…I've got nowhere else to go."

"Crap," I muttered.  
"Shane? Whose at the door?" Tess yelled.

"Who is that?" Abigail's face fell.

Tess walked down the marble staircase and saw Abbey, "oh…Shane who is this?"

"Um…just a friend," I laughed.

"I'm his-." I threw my hand over her mouth.

"She's my cousin's daughter," gosh I hope she buys that.

"Oh…she's adorable," Tess came down as Abigail looked up at me, "what's she doing here?"

"Well cousin Drew came by and asked me to watch her a couple days…he's going into the Grand Canyon and the babysitter canceled," it was good I could make up lies so quick.

"Oh…Drew is blood related right?" She asked.

"Uh yeah."

"Weird sorry, she just kind of looks like you," she laughed, "silly right?"

"Yeah, I don't see a resemblance," I awkwardly laughed.

"Well I'm going to get ready for recording, remember Nate and Jason want us there in thirty minutes," she retreated up the stairs.

"Crap, I can't leave you here, and Nate and Jason know Drew doesn't have a daughter," I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Who was that lady, why didn't you tell her the truth?" Abbey asked.

"Tess, she's my girlfriend, and because I don't want her to know you're my daughter."

"Why is there something wrong with me?" She asked.

"No…well yes but that's mostly my fault…and your mothers," I started rambling, "I've got to go get ready, dang. Um there are a couple rooms in the basement, go pick one and watch TV or something, I'll figure out something." Then I turned and ran up the steps.

***

We stepped into the recording studio and there was Nate and Jason, I turned to Tess, "how about you go get in the sound booth and get ready."

"Okay," she kissed my cheek and ran off.

"Hey," Nate said then saw Abbey trail in behind me, "Whoa!"

"Ringo had a daughter…no wait, not just Ringo…you and oh my gosh!" Jason covered his mouth.

"You and Ringo!" Nate yelled.

"Shut-up both of you this is on the DL!" I whispered loudly.

"Well I can see why you'd want that," Jason said, "Oh my gosh she looks like a perfect mix of the two of you."

She slid behind me, "Stop your scaring her."

Nate went down on one knee, he was great with kids, he had two, "hey sweetie…I'm your uncle Nate."

She moved from behind me and waved, "I'm Abigail."

Jason looked at me, "Really…Abigail, as in Abbey as in Abbey Road?" Jason asked.

"You know Ringo's fascination with anything remotely Beatles."

"How old are you?" Nate asked her.

"Ten," she muttered.

Nate looked up at me and rolled his eyes, "We seriously need to talk."

I went over to the soundboard where Mike Barkley was sitting and flipped on the mike, "Hey Mariss, I've got to talk to the guys about some new events and stuff, we're going to Shaneny Rockets, we'll be back in like an hour and a half."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

"Okay so how did this happen?" Nate asked, Abbey was sitting at the counter a ways away drinking a milkshake and talking to the waitress named Greta, I came in here a lot.

"I think you know how it happened Mr. I have two kids and loving wife."

"I know that! I mean you and Ringo…you were 17, how stupid could you be?" he asked.

"It wasn't like that okay, it was only one time and it wasn't suppose to happen, about a week after her dad died, she was just so emotional and didn't have much of a clear head…but it didn't matter, we just got carried away and yeah."

"And you knew about Abigail?" Jason asked.

I nodded, "but I knew a different story, like a month after we well yeah she told me she was pregnant and I told her I was there for her but like three months after that the media said my girlfriend were getting more physical and they implied what we were doing. I got so mad at the fact that my life was going to go insane if they figured it out, and that my career would be ruined. Ringo and I got in a huge fight and at the end she said it wasn't a problem anymore anyway, she told me she had lost the baby, then she left," I looked off, I hated this topic.

"She lied?"

"Yep," I looked over at the spitting image of Ringo.

"So what are you going to do?" Jason asked, looking over at her too. She was laughing.

"I've got to find Ringo, she needs to go home. I can't take care of a kid, plus the wedding is coming up and this is going to ruin my relationship."

"You haven't told Tess?" Nate gasped.

"If she asks by the way that's cousins Drew's daughter and he's unreachable in the bottom of the Grand Canyon."

"You can't hide this from her," Jason said, "she's about to be your wife, and trust me they always find out everything," Nate nodded beside him.

"I know but how do I tell her?"

"Like we've had this problem," Nate chuckled.

"I've got to find Ringo immediately," I sighed. "Hey Abbey come over here," I called, she said goodbye to Greta and ran over and sat next to me.

"So where is your mom?" I asked.

She looked at the ground, "In the hospital."

I gulped, "Why?"  
"She fell and bumped her head, she told me to come find you then the next day she went into coma," She muttered.

"Oh God," I looked away.

"And she got Scott to take care of Max, but for some reason she wanted me with you."

"Scott?" I asked.

"Max? Another Beatles reference," Jason laughed.

"Scott who is Scott?" I asked.

"Dad- my step dad," she said.

"Ringo got married," wow, that stung. I thought this Ringo nonsense was over, I thought I had gotten over her, this couldn't be happening now, I love Tess.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your going to sleep down here, that's alright right?" I asked as I showed her to her room. She had only a backpack; we'd have to get her some new clothes. She was already wearing one of my big band t-shirts to sleep in.

"Yeah it's fine."

"So…when Ring- your mom gets out of the hospital where do you go?" I asked.

"She said that her and Max would come and get me," she climbed into bed and I sat on the edge.

"No Scott?" I coughed I didn't like him.

"I don't think she really loves Scott like married people are supposed too," She said.

"And how are married people supposed to love each other?" I laughed.

"They're got to be there for each other, and they argue, because they're sick and tired of being near each other all the time but they get along in the end," she knew a lot.

"And Mom and Scott don't do that?" I wanted to know about Ringo, I wanted to see her.

"No," she laughed, "well they fight but…" she drifted off.

"But what?" I asked.

"It takes them longer to forgive each other."

"Oh. Um well you better get some sleep."

"Yeah…thanks." She snuggled into bed.

"Night," I stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the light off.

"Night Dad."

"Morning," I woke up next to Marissa and kissed her on the forehead.

"Morning," she smiled.

"If she's just your girlfriend why does she sleep here?" I heard and jumped up totally startled. Abigail stood in the doorway.

"Abigail what are you doing up here?" I snapped.

"I can't turn on the TV," she said, "you didn't answer my question."

Marissa laughed.

"That's not funny," I muttered, "She sleeps here because I want her too."

"Why?"

"I love her," I said, I didn't know how to answer these questions, it was awkward enough that I was saying this to my daughter.

"So you sleep with her?"

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, Marissa just laughed, "That was cute."

"That was annoying," I yawned as I rolled out of bed.

"You aren't used to kids are you?" She giggled.

"Not really."

"Well maybe she'll be good practice for you," she smiled wickedly.

"Is that a way of telling me big news?" I asked, somewhat terrified.

"Chill I'm not pregnant, but in the future who knows, I mean we are getting married and I want kids down the line," she advised.

"Oh…yeah me too." Awkward.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You don't'?" She asked.

"No I do…just not right after we get married, I'd like to enjoy the perks of being newly weds."

"What's for breakfast?" Echoed into the room.

"Gees, maybe I'll rethink that kids thing," I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen, half asleep, "What do you want?"

"Food."

"Like what?"

"What do you have?" She asked.

She ate cheerios and before I realized it Marissa was about to run out the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I've got some wedding details to plan out," she sighed.

"Oh," I gave her a puppy dogface.

"Don't worry I'll be back later," She laughed and came over and kissed. We pretty much started making out a little, until Abbey coughed, apparently wanting us to stop, "bye, and have fun with her today."

"Bye," I turned back and looked at Abbey, "Way to ruin the kiss."

"Your getting married?" She asked with sad eyes.

"Um yeah I am."

"DO you love Marissa?"

"Of course," I smiled.

"Did you love Mom?" She took a spoonful of cheerios in her mouth.

"I never told her I did, but yeah."

"Why didn't you tell her?" She asked.

"We were young and when your young it's hard to know what love really is and if you say that you love someone to quickly it's never good," I explained.

"I don't know if she loved you, but I did only find out you were my daddy four days ago."

"She didn't," I sighed.

"How do you know?"

"She left me."


End file.
